Talk:M.O.X.
A third derv hero? Hmmm... Cress Arvein 19:26, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :I know, I would have thought a third Mesmer would have been a higher priority :/ --GW-RM 19:31, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Makes sense, though, since all of the GOLEMS are Dervs... which I have never understood. Although I'm not sure why a third Mesmer would be a priority. Renai Mu 19:47, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::"Due to the virtue of being a core profession" was what I meant, since they have the most skills and therefore the most possible build variation --GW-RM 19:50, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::But then you couldn't name him Lotus and get infinite energy (mana)!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 04:27, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Has great synergy with Gleemax. 05:58, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::ZOMG RFRNCE?!?! --Gimmethegepgun 07:10, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm In the link to a post by Regina, she said Mox has different Avatar Forms. Interesting. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:45, 22 August 2008 (UTC) He's a PvE only Dervish Hero so unless one of his forms is an M16 assault rifle , he still failz. Pubis mcfly 03:10, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Magic the Gathering? Quoting my friend on this chrom mox mox diamond mox pearl -- 15:24, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Nothing directly related to him (unless he's fully Chromed), besides Mox. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:14, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::There are even more Mox's that you didn't mention, including a flower. They're not related. --Shadowcrest 21:50, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::Note the "ZOMG RFRNCE?!?!" above :P --Gimmethegepgun 23:05, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Thank you. Also checked the official guild wiki, they have a "Trivia" Section put up. -- 04:33, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::::We don't do things just because the officiwiki did, but that doesn't mean it can't be a valid note. I thought of M:tG when I saw the name, as did Giga, and there are various M:tG references scattered throughout Guild Wars already. It would help a lot to know what M.O.X. stands for. If it's like Moldy Old Xylophone, then the initials have to mean something on their own. If it actually makes sense, it could just be coincidence. 04:36, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::ArenaNet developers said that it's a reference to Moxon’s Master, and the MtG reference is just coincidence. — Poki#3 , 12:47, 2 September 2008 (UTC) stuff hey. a member of my guild keeps sayin that it will take 250granite slabs and 5 ecto to awaken him and that it will take 3 months untill a'net implemet mox into the game can any1 confirm? 18:03, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Seems false, no info saying that anywhere I can see RandomTime 18:08, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::Its due today afaik.. and its for anyone who has the campaigns, so I assume it won't be somthing stupid like that. Tell him to stfu till the update is released.. — Warw/Wick 18:08, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::thanks for the info. 18:10, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Hope it's accurate RandomTime 18:11, 4 September 2008 (UTC) New Forms My ass, they just reskinned him 5 times. [[User:The bunny|'~Bunny']] 01:40, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Quote: "Mox's Avatar forms look different", not necessarily "good" or "interesting". [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:32, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Are we impressed? Well, he is big, but a dervish hero? Why would we need that? Arcdash 02:05, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Sad They didn't even give him a description when you acquire him --Gimmethegepgun 03:48, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm gonna make a different form chart thingy.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 03:49, 5 September 2008 (UTC) : Yes they did. It said "M.O.X.". Very concise description. Cress Arvein 03:50, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::It's too bad Avatars are idiotic on heroes because they can't use Eternal Aura, so M.O.X.'s only real distinguishing feature is wasted. Pity he doesn't lauch his fists out for Wounding Strike or something. 03:55, 5 September 2008 (UTC)